Reason to Love
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Mereka tidak tahu atas alasan apa mereka menikah dan saling mencintai. Warning: T plus, banyak monolog, masih noob karena udah lama gak balik nulis hehe


**Reason to love**

Summary: mereka tidak tahu atas alasan apa mereka menikah dan saling mencintai. Warning: 17+, banyak monolog, masih noob karena udah lama gak balik nulis hehe ^^

 **Disclaemer: Type-moon, Kinoko Nasu, Takeuchi Takashi**

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

Semua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pasti tahu alasannya apa sampai mencintainya, tapi ada juga yang tidak membutuhkan alasan apapun dalam mencintainya.

Hal itu berlaku untuk sepasang suami-istri yang baru seminggu ini menikah. Arthuria Pendragon dan Gilgamesh yang sudah mengikat janji suci ini tidak tahu alasan mereka untuk saling mencintai, mungkin ini lucu tapi sebelum mereka menikah sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali bertemu mereka malah seperti air dan minyak yang tidak pernah akur. Sampai akhirnya 3 bulan yang lalu keduanya sadar, kalau mereka cocok dan saling mencintai. Jodoh memang tak memandang bulu.

Suatu pagi, Arthuria terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapatkan dirinya tengah di peluk oleh sang suami yang tertidur lelap. Arthuria menggerakkan tubuhnya lalu berdiri, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Gilgamesh untuk segera membangunkannya.

"Gil, bangun.. kita akan berangkat kerja.." ucapnya pelan, Gilgamesh hanya menggeliat masih ingin tidur lebih lama.

"5 menit lagi.. badanku masih sakit-sakit.." sahutnya. Arthuria pun terbayang akan perbuatan mereka semalam sampai tubuh mereka sakit-sakitan begitu, seharusnya yang lebih parah itu Arthuria sendiri bukan suaminya.

"Ayo bangun! Pagi ini ada rapat dengan para pemegang saham kan?!" Bujuknya lagi, kali ini sambil mengguncang tubuhnya kencang. Gilgamesh akhirnya membuka mata perlahan, lalu ia menarik Arthuria kembali ke kasur dan mengecup bibirnya hingga puas, Arthuria dengan wajah memerah tentu kesal akan tipuan sang suami.

"Ciuman pagi dulu.. sayang.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum, Arthuria hanya tertegun dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Padahal sudah 1 bulan menikah tapi rasanya masih kayak masa pacaran saja, wajar saja karena mereka tidak melewati masa pacaran sebelum menikah. Jujur, Arthuria mulai terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, kadang genit, ciuman tidak tahu tempat, dan kalau urusan ranjang dialah rajanya. Dan ia mulai suka dengan sifatnya yang itu.

Gilgamesh adalah direktur utama sebuah perusahaan yang benama Babylonia yang merupakan perusahaan profesional di bidang farmasi. Lalu Arthuria sendiri adalah wakil direkturnya yang baru diangkat 1 tahun yang lalu. Awal mereka berjumpa sebagai rekan kerja seharusnya biasa saja. Tapi..

"Jadi anda adalah Gilgamesh yang itu?! Biar ku perjelas saja, aku menjadi partnermu bukan karena aku mau, aku tidak suka kau yang memperlakukan bawahanmu dengan semena-mena!" Ujarnya dikesan pertama, tentu siapa saja yang mendengar hal itu langsung marah-marah dan paling parah langsung di pecat. Tapi Gilgamesh tidak melakukannya, karena ia baru saja bertemu orang yang menarik. Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengatakan hal itu padanya

Setelah beberapa bulan bersama dan melalui masa-masa dimana setiap kali berjumpa saling melotot dan melontarkan unek-unek tidak jelas, lalu saat bekerja malah berdebat, dan lebih parah saat rapat yang seharusnya tenang malah jadi medan perang mereka.

Lalu sampai akhirnya suatu hari, Arthuria yang lelah bekerja, dengan pakaian kemeja putih polos dan rok biru yang terlihat santai, ia menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke sebuah panti asuhan di pinggiran kota yang lusuh untuk menenangkan diri. Ia memiliki selera yang unik, bermain dengan anak-anak yang di tinggalkan oleh orang tuanya untuk menghilangkan stress yang disebabkan oleh direkturnya adalah yang terbaik dibandingkan dengan liburan ke luar negri. Saat itu ia melihat sosok pria dengan pakaian kasual dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang di lampisi jaket hitam, dan rambut yang dibiarkan jatuh kebawah, sedang membacakan cerita dongeng kepada anak-anak panti dengan tulus dan berwibawa lalu menghibur mereka satu-satu dengan mengusap kepalanya. Ia tidak percaya akan siapa yang ia lihat, bahkan orang itu berlaku tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Pak Direktur!" Serunya lantang, sontak pria itu menoleh ke arah Arthuria dengan tenang tanpa membuat anak-anak cemas.

 **~~OOO~~**

Setelah kegiatannya selesai di panti asuhan itu, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku di taman kecil yang berada tak jauh dari situ. Arthuria masih bergelut dengan pikirannya yang menganggap direktur yang bersamanya ini adalah buksn orang yang sama dengan direktur yang ia temui setiap hari di kantor. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arahnya lalu kembali berpaling saat mata mereka beradu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Gilgamesh memulai obrolan, membuat Arthuria tidak tenang. Perlahan ia menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya, setelah itu ia menenangkan pikirannya.

"Apa maksudmu pergi ke sana di hari liburmu yang sebentar.. padahal kau bisa jalan-jalan keluar negri dengan pacarmu tanpa membuang waktu di tempat itu.." ucapnya tenang. Gilgamesh pun diam sejenak, lalu juga menghela nafas panjang.

"Terserah kau tidak percaya atau apa, tapi saat aku membantu anak-anak seperti mereka sudah membuatku tenang dibandingkan dengan pergi liburan ke luar negri bersama pacar yang kau katakan itu.." jawabnya. Arthuria sontak kaget, lalu tersentuh akan ucapannya. Ia sungguh malu bisa saja menyimpulkan orang hanya dari sampulnya, ia jadi segan untuk menatap atasannya ini.

"Dan bagaimana dengan kau?! Kenapa kau juga ada di sini?! Bukakah aku menyuruhmu pergi liburan juga?!" Gilgamesh juga bertanya, Arthuria pun sambil menundukkan kepala dan menggeleng.

"... Sama sepertimu, aku kesini untuk menenangkan diriku karena tekanan pekerjaan.. setiap hari kau membuatku stress"

"Apa-apaan itu, kau yang membuatku tambah keriput karena debat tidak perlumu itu!"

"Hah?! Kau sendiri yang berlaku tidak baik pada bawahanmu!"

Sebuah tawa muncul dari Gilgamesh, baru kali ini ia tertawa karena kelucuan wanita 28 tahun yang berada di sebelahnya ini.

"Pantas kau belum juga menikah di usia mu skarang"

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku tipe wanita yang memikirkan lelaki ketimbang pekerjaan?!"

Lama-lama suasana jadi hening lagi, Arthuria terdiam dengan perasaan aneh yang muncul di hatinya. Ia dapat merasakannya dengan jelas sejak ia menemukan Gilgamesh di panti itu, caranya memperlakukan anak-anak dengan baik dan tulus, apalagi raut wajahnya yang tak pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya, perasaan takjub seperti melihat malaikat yang tak terduga, atau perasaan lain seperti mengagumi lawan jenis. Ia tidak tahu pasti.

"Hei, Arthuria.." ujar Gilgamesh, dan ini pertama kalinya ia memanggilnya dengan nama. Arthuria menoleh padanya dan mendapati wajah pria itu menatap intens padanya, sontak ia menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"A-apa..?"

Gilgamesh meraih wajahnya, mendekati nya lalu menyibak poni yang menutup matanya, lalu bibirnya menyentuh kulit dahinya dengan lembut. Arthuria tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia terpaku oleh ciuman itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja.." ajaknya dengan tatapan serius. Arthuria berdebar kencang, ia masih terpaku, suasanya tegang sekali. Apalagi iris ruby itu menatap dalam iris emeraldnya dengan harap. Ia benar-benar telah dibuat tak berkutik.

"Jangan bercanda, kau menikahi ku atas dasar apa?! Jelas-jelas kemarin kita masih bertengkar akan masalah kantor dan sekarang kau mengajakku menikah seolah itu bukan apa-apa bagimu.. jangan main-main denganku! Aku bukan wanita seperti yang kau kira, aku memang telah merubah pandangan ku padamu dari skarang.. tapi bukan berarti kau boleh mengikatku dengan mudah.. lagian kau sudah punya pacar! Apa dasar kau menikahiku? Jangan main-main denganku!" jawabnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya. Gilgamesh kembali meraih wajahnya, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya, ia masih menatap Arthuria dengan serius.

"Kau sendiri yang bicara aku sudah punya pacar, apa kau pernah melihatku membawa manusia yang di sebut pacar itu bersamaku? Kaulah wanita yang selalu disisiku selama ini.. Aku ulangi, apa kau mau menikah dengan ku?" Ucapnya. Tatapannya kini lebih intens, irisnya juga lebih serius, membuat Arthuria harus memilih untuk menyakini ucapnya.

"Atas dasar apa?!"

"Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu" sontak Arthuria memompa darah terlalu cepat hingga wajahnya merah semua, baru kali ini ia mendengar pernyataan cinta yang begitu kuat. Ia tak bisa menyangkalnya, ia ingin tahu kenapa pria ini begitu yakin menikahinya hanya karena cinta.

"Baiklah aku paham, aku akan menjawabnya lain kali saja, aku butuh waktu.." jawabnya putus asa lalu menepis kedua tangannya, tapi Gilgamesh masih gigih untuk mendapat jawabnya sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau sudah ada jawabanya, aku tahu kau bukan orang yang melalaikan jawaban seperti itu.. jawablah maka aku akan menyerah.." ujarnya lalu menggenggam tangannya erat. Arthuria menundukkan kepala, kalau soal jawaban siapa penemu listrik pertama pasti ia cepat kilat bisa menjawabnya. Tapi kalau jawaban seperti ini tentu tak semudah itu, ia hanya tidak ingin menyesali keputusannya.

"Bagaimana kalau jawabannya 'tidak'?"

"Kalau kau jawab itu, pasti kau tidak butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya"

"..."

Ah benar juga, kalau ia menolak seharusnya sudah dari tadi ia jawab, apa mungkin jawabanya 'iya'? Kenapa ia mau menikahi nya yang bahkan sebelumnya ia benci sekali padanya. Ia pun membayangkan seluruh waktu yang di habiskan bersamanya, hanya pertengkaran yang kekanak-kanakan lah yang di alaminya setiap hari. Lalu tangan yang menggenggamnya mulai erat, tangan yang tadinya membelai kepala anak-anak yatim piatu dengan lembut, suara yang menghibur mereka dengan tulus. Bahkan pegawai biasa yang memiliki liburan paling banyak dibandingkannya pun pasti tidak akan mau melakukannya. Perlahan Arthuria mulai luluh dengan perasan hangatnya. Ia tidak tahu atas alasan apa ia mau menerima cinta yang kuat itu, tapi suatu hari mungkin dia bisa membalasnya.

"Baiklah.. aku jawab.. iya.."

Lalu setelah itu, 2 bulan kemudian mereka secara resmi menikah. Awal pengumuman saja seminggu sebelum menikah dan itu cukup menggemparkan perusahaan karena sejauh yang mereka tahu, dua insan ini sulit untuk bersatu. Tentu tak sedikit orang meragukan hubungan mereka itu adalah di buat-buat semata untuk ketenaran atau menaikkan nama perusahaan dan hal itu terbantah saat Gilgamesh secara sengaja mengatakannya saat acara pertunangan bahwa ia mencintai Arthuria dari awal pertama bertemu dan suka berkelahi dengannya untuk lebih akrab lagi dengannya. Hal itu sukses membuat Arthuria malu berat di depan para tamu undangan.

Pernikahan mereka pun jadi terasa meriah, selain di adakan di hotel berbintang milik perusahaan juga mengundang pemegang saham ternama, mereka juga mengadakan pernikahan di panti asuhan dengan sangat meriah.

Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi nostalgia itu rasanya baru kemarin mereka duduk berdua di taman kecil pinggir kota, Itu adalah momen paling berharga di masa sebelum mereka menikah. Dan sekarang mereka menjalankan hari-hari yang sebelumnya sebagai rekan sekantor kini menjadi pasangan hidup, tentu tidak mudah karena di sela kesibukan juga harus mencari waktu senggang untuk berduaan. Dan parahnya, melakukan hubungan intim di kantor pun sudah menjadi kebiasaan karena tidak ada waktu ke hotel atau pulang ke rumah. Walaupun begitu, mereka berdua hidup sebagai suami-istri yang bahagia yang tidak memiliki alasan untuk saling mencintai.

* * *

 **Tamat**

 _Soon, akan ada sekuelnya ^^_


End file.
